A Little Lake Night Trouble
by Islanda
Summary: After finding herself alone in the girls cabin, Bridgette gets scared, and decides that confiding in Geoff wasn't such a great idea...so who is left to help comfort her?


**Author's Note:** Okay, so I'm back from Florida, and I'm all caught up with my schoolwork…for now at least….that's a start. I might start up a new fic soon….depends how I'm feeling. It might not get updated too much though. I'll start with this little one shot though 

Oh yes….I am a little weird and don't know how to do page breaks, so you'll have to live with my silly little O things! Sorry guys!

**Pairings: **Main: Bridgette/Harold/Geoff. Love triangle. You'll see how in the fic.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

I still heard Courtney's screaming from the middle of the lake 10 minutes after she was gone. I shivered, freezing cold. I wasn't even sure why I was cold…it was the middle of summer, and I was wearing a sweater. Maybe it was the feeling of loneliness. I had been standing here for awhile now just thinking about how dysfunctional our team was.

It all started the day Sadie was voted off. Courtney had really over reacted over the whole blind crab apple incident. She had immediately decided to vote Sadie off, and had easily talked Duncan and Geoff into it. She told Harold she would make sure he was next to go if he didn't vote with her, so with her glaring at him at the campfire, he scribbled Sadie's name down reluctantly. DJ and I immediately refused, and voted for the mastermind herself. But of course, our votes didn't count for anything, and Sadie was sent home.

Tonight, I voted for Courtney again. She had been giving me the cold shoulder ever since I didn't vote with her. She started having a really bad attitude after that. Then I started not to like her as much, discovering that her will to win would make her do anything. I guess I'm kind of glad she's gone, even though that leaves me the only girl on the team.

I turned around and saw Duncan poking at the fire with his marshmallow stick. I wanted to talk to him, but then again didn't, because to tell you the truth, he kind of scared me. I also felt kind of lonely, and wanted someone to talk to, but I think everyone else was asleep. Besides me, he was the only person left outside.

Harold had quickly left the campfire right after Courtney's boat pulled away. I guess he was just tired. Probably from all the torture the guys give him. I couldn't blame him.

Geoff had left soon after. He had kissed me goodnight, then had left to go to bed. Same with DJ….well, not the kissing part though. DJ slept through almost anything though, and always liked to get a good night sleep.

I guess maybe it was time for me to hit the sack too. I watched as the boat finally disappeared from view, then I turned around and walked towards the cabin.

Moments later, I walked into the cabin and saw Courtney's stuff still in there. She didn't bother taking it because she "knew" she was staying. I started to wonder what had happened with her elimination. Harold was the only other person to possibly vote for her, because the other 3 guys looked surprised as ever.

I shrugged. Maybe I would talk to DJ about it tomorrow, since he was the most sane out of the trio. Or maybe Geoff, since we're dating….but he seems like he wants to get into a real relationship….that I'm not ready for. He just seems to follow me a lot, like on Friday when he walked with me into the Communal Bathrooms. I mean, the guys always know to stand outside when there are girls in there. I remember a few weeks ago when Noah walked in on Leshawna doing her makeup. To make matters short, Noah left with some pretty big bruises.

I put my thoughts aside and climbed into my bed, grabbing a few extra blankets since I was freezing. I lay down on my cold pillow, and tried drifting off to sleep. I tossed and turned for a few minutes, trying to sleep. After finding a comfortable position, I finally drifted into a soft sleep.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

I couldn't believe it. Courtney was gone. It still hadn't really clicked in for me. I just didn't understand how it had happened. Everyone looked really surprised, so obviously no one voted for her. I bet Chris fiddled with the votes just to mess with me! I kicked the fire, and immediately backed away when my shoe caught fire.

"Fuck!" I screamed, kicking the ground to get rid of the fire. When it was finally gone, I went down to the lake and dipped my shoe in the water to cool it off.

I looked at the calm lake, wondering if Courtney was looking at the same thing, but she was probably halfway home by now. I decided to go in and get some sleep. Even though Courtney was gone, I still needed to win the money…and maybe give her a little share.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard someone scream loudly as I was about to enter then cabin. I opened the door to the guys side, and walked in.

"Did one of you scream?" I asked. I heard someone roll over.

"Mama?" I heard someone mumble. I looked around and saw DJ, still fully asleep, sucking his thumb, mumbling in his sleep. Typical.

I looked over and saw Harold picking his nose. The usual.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard the scream again. I heard movement in our cabin, and some weird whimpering. It sounded like an animal dying.

I heard a loud bang, and turned around to see Geoff rubbing his head. It looked as if he had just banged his head on the ceiling.

"Is the world ending?" he asked, still half asleep. I gave him a strange look.

"Uh…not yet, but someone's screaming," I explained.

Geoff looked at me panicked, and started to look more awake.

"Go investigate if you want. I'm going to bed," I told him.

Geoff started climbing down his bunk ladder, almost falling off due to him being tired.

I laughed as I lay down, and felt my cold hard pillow hit my head. Ah….comfortable. Well, comfortable for here anyways.

"I'm going to go check on Bridgette," he said heading towards the cabin door.

"Knock yourself out dude," I replied, shutting my sleepy eyes.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

I slowly opened the door to the girl's side of the Bass cabin. I wondered if Bridgette had screamed….because I know she was a little scared of iguanas or something. And now that Courtney was gone, she had no one in there with her.

The cabin door definitely needed to be replaced. It was very creaky, and looked as if it could fall off sometime soon. I quietly closed it, and walked inside.

"Bridge?" I whispered, not wanting to wake her up if she was asleep. I looked through the cabin, wondering which bunk she was on. I had never known before since the guys are supposed to stay on their side of the cabin. At this point, I didn't really care though.

I finally found Bridgette hidden under her covers. The covers were shaking heavily. I guess she was cold! It was pretty chilly out for late July! Heck, its freezing! The summer's supposed to be warm!

I slowly lifted the covers off her shivering body, and found a beautiful, curled up Bridgette facing the wall, crying. I immediately sat down on her bed and tapped her back lightly, trying not to scare her.

Once I touched her, Bridgette immediately sat up, crying. Her face was all red from crying, and was soaked in tears. Her usually neat blonde hair was all messy and down for once. She still looked hot though, even at her worst.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing her back. She fell into my arms, wrapping her cold, sweaty body around me, and bursting into tears.

"I….I heard an owl," she started, looking at me now, her eyes filled with tears.

"So?" I asked. "Owls are completely harmless!" I told her while rubbing her back.

"Well, i….it sounded scary," she sobbed. I loosened my grip on her and let go of her, and started laughing.

"Are you trying to tell me you're scared of owls?" I asked, trying to hold back my laughter.

Bridgette looked at me, staring right through me. Was it something I said?

"You find this….funny?" she asked, sounding a little angry.

"Whoa, chill!" I exclaimed. "I just find that a little babyish!" I laughed, losing control over myself.

"I don't like being alone in the woods, what's wrong with that?" she asked me, sounding frustrated.

"Nothing!" I chuckled. "Don't you find that a little….wimpy though?" I asked her.

I looked my girlfriend straight in the eyes. I had never seen her look so angry before. Ever. Her green-yellow eyes were now in narrow slits, looking like an angry sea monster.

She quickly lay back down and rolled slowly over towards the wall.

"Bridge, you chicken!" I shouted, after moments of silence. "Talk to me!" I whined.

Bridgette slowly sat up. "I thought you cared about me, Geoff," she mused.

I laughed. "Babe, what are you smoking?" I asked. "That came from nowhere!"

Bridgette looked at me, sadness in her eyes. "I thought you liked me," she added, more tears in her eyes.

I grabbed my lighter out of my pocket and lit myself a cigarette.

"Of course I do Bridge!" I said coughing, taking a long drag. My girlfriend turned and looked at me wide eyed.

"Geoff!" she yelled. "What are you doing?" she asked, shouting in my face.

I took my cigarette out of my mouth, and threw my hands up.

"Whoa Bridge! If you wanted some, you could have just said so!" I laughed, shoving the cigarette into her mouth. She immediately took it out of her mouth and stomped on it.

"Do I even _know _you anymore?" Bridgette asked frowning. I groaned, and put my hands on my hips.

"Bridge!" I complained. "Do _you _know how much Duncan paid for those?" I asked rudely, putting my hands on my hips.

Bridgette stood up and mirrored my movements. "I don't care to know!" she shouted, tears rolling down her face. "And do you know what smoking does to your body?" she asked, a little more calm.

I rolled my eyes. "A few cigarettes won't hurt you," I explained, offering her another cigarette. She immediately shoved me away.

"Geoff!" she yelled. "I don't do drugs!" she screamed, sounding really angry.

My eyes widened. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Now would be a great time to start!" I suggested.

More tears rolled down her face as Bridgette looked at me angrily. She turned around, and sat back down on her bed.

"Leave."

I chuckled and knocked over her suitcase as I walked towards the door. She really needed to learn how to grow up.

"Later, _baby_!" I laughed as I slammed her door shut. I heard her crying as I headed back to the guy's side of the cabin.

When I opened the door, I almost ran into Harold.

"Geoff, move!" he demanded as he tried to get past me. I laughed and knocked his glasses off, and knocked him over as I walked into the cabin.

"Hey!" he complained. "I can't see!"

I grinned evilly as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_What a loser._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

I frantically searched around for my glasses. You see, I needed them to see everything. Reading, distance-you name it. I needed glasses to do it. In the pool, I needed special contacts. My vision was that bad. It had been like that for years now.

I heard a door slam, and turned around to see a figure stepping out of the girl's side of the cabin. It had to be Bridgette, since there were no other girls left on the team. I also could see a blurry blue sweater and managed to make out her unmistakable blonde hair.

Ahh….her beautiful blonde hair…..

Okay, so I had a little crush on Bridgette…but seriously, why shouldn't I? She's super nice, pretty, is a good competitor, athletic, hot, has a good sense of style, and by far the prettiest girl I have ever met. Even when I couldn't see properly, she was beautiful.

I looked up and saw her walking towards me, feeling excited. She was so beautiful.

"Hi Harold," she greeted, a smile on her face. "What's up?" she added.

I bowed my head and grinned happily, so she didn't see me. I didn't want her to know I liked her, since she was already dating Geoff.

"I'm just looking for my-

I loud crunch interrupted me.

"Ooops," Bridgette said quietly, sounding apologetic. She picked them up and handed them to me. I put them on, sighing in relief realizing that the only damage was a little crack in the lens.

I could now see Bridgette clearly, and the expression on her face looked really sad, probably the unhappiest I had ever seen her. Her eyes were all puffy, and it looked as if she had either just been crying or was very tired.

"Harold, I'm so sorry!" Bridgette apologized.

I laughed. "Bridgette, don't worry about it! Once I get home, they'll get fixed for a couple hundred bucks!" I told her.

Bridgette's eyes widened. "A couple hundred bucks! I can't let you pay that! Not when it was my fault!" she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It's okay!" I repeated. Tears kept rolling down Bridgette's face though.

"Well….I had better get to bed," Bridgette decided, sniffling as she finished speaking. It sounded as if something was wrong. She turned around and started walking towards her side of the cabin. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Bridgette, are you okay?" I asked.

Bridgette nodded as she opened her cabin door. I heard her start to cry.

"Okay, usually when someone's crying, it means they're upset," I reasoned.

Bridgette turned around, her face now really red.

"Harold, I'm fine!" she hissed. She started to cry, a lot, and stepped inside her cabin. I followed in after her.

Bridgette obviously didn't hear me, and she immediately went over to her bed and sat down. She bent her knees, grabbed her pillow, and began crying into the pillow. I shut the door and quietly walked over.

"Now, you're sure you're okay?" I teased. She looked up, and shook her head. She put her pillow back and buried her face in her hands. I sat down beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She quickly wrapped her arms around me and leaned in towards me, and continued her crying.

I lightly rubbed her back. "What happened?" I asked her.

She sniffled. "It's a long story," she managed to choke out.

"A long story that I'm ready to hear," I said smiling. She forced a small smile back.

I sniffed the cabin. "And are you hiding any of Chef's food in here?" I asked. "It smells kind of funny in here."

Bridgette shook her head. "Geoff was smoking in here," she answered.

My eyes widened.

"Since when does Geoff smoke?" I asked.

Bridgette shrugged. "I don't know, but apparently Duncan got a hold of some cigarettes," she explained.

"Is that why you're upset?" I asked.

Bridgette shrugged. "I guess that's kind of the problem, but Geoff got mad at me too," she told me.

I raised my eyebrow. "Why was he mad at you?" I asked. Geoff was usually a calm guy, and it took a lot to get him mad.

Bridgette took a deep breath and blew her bangs from her eyes.

"Well, you know how I'm a little scared of being in the woods alone?" she started.

I nodded, remembering the "Phobia Factor" challenge.

"Geoff started getting mad at me for being scared of being here alone," Bridgette continued, getting straight to the point.

I wrapped my arm around Bridgette, who was now shivering. She looked a little cold, so I gave her my sweater. She smiled in thanks.

"What's wrong with being scared of sleeping alone in a cabin in the middle of the woods?" I asked her.

Bridgette shrugged. "I dunno," she answered. She wiped some almost dry tears from her face. "I guess the owl noises scared me, and I not used to being here alone," she quickly added after thinking it over a bit.

I gulped. I guess it was all my fault then. I had rigged the votes to get rid of the whiny little brat, and now Bridgette, then one I loved, missed her terribly.

"I'm sorry Courtney's gone," I apologized.

Bridgette laughed, although it kind of came out like a half cough since she was still crying a bit.

"I don't _care _if Courtney's gone," Bridgette clarified. "I just don't like being in here alone….trying to sleep," she explained.

"So you don't miss Courtney?" I asked Bridgette.

Bridgette shook her head. "She was getting a little bossy."

"So did you vote for her?"

Bridgette nodded, laughing. A smile spread across her face.

_I wouldn't tell her yet then._

"So are you all better now?" I asked. Bridgette smiled. Her crying had now completely stopped.

"I'm good," she replied sweetly, sounding exhausted. "But I kind of feel bad about the whole Geoff thing still," she added.

I blinked. "He didn't actually hurt you, did he?" I asked wearily.

Bridgette shook her head, laughing. She looked up.

"I dumped him."

My eyes widened. I thought her and Geoff just had a little fight. Geoff says the wrong thing a lot, which upsets Bridgette a bit, but they always make up. Or should I say make put? Nevertheless, I guess they weren't going to this time.

"You deserve better then him," I commented.

_Was that the right thing to say?_

Bridgette hugged me, her head touching mine.

"Thanks," she whispered into my ear. I squeezed her, signifying a "you're welcome."

I broke apart from the hug, looking her straight in the eyes. She smiled, tipping her head to the side.

I coughed, ending the moment.

"Well, I had better get back to bed," I told her. Bridgette looked at me dreamily. She obviously still had her head in the clouds. She quickly shook back into reality.

"Oh yeah…uh….me too!" she yawned, still a little out of it.

I slowly walked towards the door. I think she liked me. I had never seen a girl look at me that way before….and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I was just about to open the door when I turned around one last time. I saw Bridgette looking at me, the same way as before.

"Goodnight," I whispered, opening the door.

"Harold?"

I turned around to face her, showing her I was listening, all ears. Bridgette bit her lip, looking nervous.

"Can you maybe sleep here?" she asked, pointing to the bottom bunk across from her.

"Of course," I replied, trying to stay as calm as possible, trying to hide how excited I was.

We both smiled as we climbed into our proper beds. I took a deep breath as I pulled my covers up.

"Can I tell you something Bridgette?" I asked.

Bridgette sat up, tying her hair back into her usual ponytail.

"Of course!" she answered enthusiastically.

I gulped.

_Please don't be mad!_

"I rigged the votes tonight."

"Really?" she giggled. "To get Courtney booted?"

I nodded. I heard more laughter.

"Now can I tell you something?" Bridgette asked.

"Go for it!" I replied.

"I love you, Harold," Bridgette told me, looking me straight in the eyes. I smiled as I lay back down. I looked over as Bridgette did the same.

"I love you too Bridgette," I said smiling. I rolled over to face her, and saw her rolling over too. We both smiled as we shut our eyes, slowly drifting off into a nice, peaceful sleep.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Sorry if that was kind of bad. It was my first try at this couple, and my first time to ever write Harold as a main character.

Any constructive criticism would be very helpful :)

Thanks for reading!

~Grace


End file.
